1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to IP telephony. In particular, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus which provides an enhanced interface during the initiation of a VoIP call.
2. The Prior Art
Background
The widespread acceptance and use of the Internet has generated much excitement, particularly among those who see the Internet as a possible substitute for the traditional telephone system. As the backbone of the Internet continues to be upgraded and expanded, the promise of a low-cost substitute to the traditional PBX system may now be realized.
One type of Internet-based telephony system that is gaining acceptance is IP telephony, which transfers voice information over the Internet Protocol (IP) of the TCP/IP protocol suite. While many standards exist, such as Voice over Packet (VOP) for Frame Relay and ATM networks, as used herein the term “IP telephony” will be used to designate voice over any packet-based network. In IP telephony, a user wishing to communicate uses an IP telephone, which is a device which transports voice over a network using data packets instead of the traditional switched circuits of a voice only network.
FIG. 1 shows an IP telephony system 100 of the prior art. System 100 includes a business system 102 configured to provide IP telephony in an enterprise environment. Business system 102 may include a network 104, such as a corporate Ethernet LAN, to which a plurality of IP telephones 106 may be operatively coupled to network 104 using hardware and software standard in the art. To couple the business system 102 to the outside world, typically a gateway 108 standard in the art is provided and operatively coupled between network 104 and backbone network 110.
Backbone network 110 may be any packet-based network standard in the art, such as IP, Frame Relay, or ATM. To provide voice communications to legacy POTS phones, typically a gateway 112 is provided, which may be a VoIP gateway. Gateway 112 provides access to the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) 114. Through PSTN 114, voice-only communications may be provided to legacy POTS phones 116.
The system 100 of FIG. 1 also includes an example of a broadband residential system 118. To reach individual residences, typically local ISP providers provide a cable or DSL head end 120 standard in the art. An individual wishing to utilize the ISP's service may then employ a cable modem or DSL modem 122 coupled to the user's home LAN 124. The user's home LAN may be provided by a home PC 126 configured to run software standard in the art such Microsoft Windows®. The user may then operatively couple an IP telephone 128 to the LAN 124.
Thus, in the system 100 of FIG. 1, IP telephones 106 in business system 102 may communicate by voice with other similar business systems similarly configured with IP telephones. For a business enterprise, communication by IP telephony may be advantageous because the need for a traditional PBX system can be eliminated. Furthermore, an IP telephony system is scalable and may be upgraded along with the enterprise's network system.
Likewise, the residence of system 118 may communicate by voice to a POTS phone 116 using IP telephone 128. From the view of the home user, the communication of FIG. 1 is advantageous because the communication operates over the backbone network 110 without accessing traditional long-distance service providers.
However, the method of FIG. 2 has certain disadvantages. The interface presented to users of prior art voicemail and/or telephony systems is a constant source of frustration. One common complaint is that the process of trying to locate a party can often be a long and frustrating experience. For example, if User A attempts to call User B and User B is not at their desk, initially User A must let the phone ring for some period of time before the call is picked up by voicemail or transferred elsewhere. Then, User A may be required to navigate through a maze within the interface a voicemail menu and presented with still further options. Ultimately, User A must leave a message, or try to reach User B at an alternate number by hanging up and dialing again, all the while wondering if their efforts at locating User B are in vain.
Hence there is a need for a method and apparatus which presents an enhanced VoIP interface which allows the caller to make more intelligent decisions during the call initiation process.